With the development of mobile communication technology and processor technology, a mobile terminal device (hereinafter, electronic device) has various functions as well as a conventional communication functions. In order to output an image generated according to various functions, the electronic device has a display including a touch panel and may output images such as various forms of applications, web browsers, and video contents on the display.
Further, in order to provide various experiences to a user, the electronic device can have various sensors such as a camera, proximity sensor, illumination sensor, fingerprint detection sensor, and bio sensor and may use a sensing value of each sensor.
For a physical contact with a portion of a user body or transmission of light, the sensors are exposed to the outside on a housing of the electronic device, and a conventional electronic device usually disposes sensors, for example, a home key, and a receiver, in an area other than an area in which the display is disposed at a front surface of the outside.
As the kinds of contents output through a display of an electronic device increases, a user may require a larger size of display. However, in order for the user to carry the electronic device, the electronic device has a restriction in a size; and as the electronic device has a restriction in a size, a display provided at a front surface of the electronic device must also have restriction in a size.
Given that a conventional electronic device disposes various sensors and a home key together with the display at a front surface thereof, when a size of the display is enlarged, the space that can dispose the various sensors and the home key are reduced to compensate and to keep the same total size from increasing.